Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IC Card with an on-board hard disk and a circuit board with an on-board hard disk.
FIG. 11 is a full oblique view of a prior art IC card with on-board hard disk, and FIG. 12 is a cross-section view of section 12--12 of FIG. 11 showing the internal structure of the prior art IC card. A hard disk unit 1 having an outer cover comprising a material such as aluminum, a battery 2, and an integrated circuit device 3, are each placed on a circuit board 4, and attached thereto by soldering or some other method. Also, a connector 5 is mounted at one edge of circuit board 4, by soldering, to provide connections to external equipment (not shown). The unit comprising these interconnected components is referred to as module 6. This module 6 is arranged within a frame 7, and is fixed to the sides thereof by double-sided tape, or the like. Also, on the side of the IC card opposite that on which hard disk unit 1 is mounted, is a rear panel 8 covering the entire rear surface, which is fastened at its perimeter to the frame 7 by an adhesive sheet (not shown) or screw fasteners, etc. (not shown).
In such prior art IC cards with an on-board hard disk unit 1, because the hard disk unit 1 protrudes from frame 7 in the thickness direction, no front panel can be provided on the side on which the hard disk unit 1 is mounted. Because of this, there are problems in that the hard disk unit 1 was not protected from externally-applied mechanical force, and could be easily damaged. There was also a problem in that the hard disk unit 1 was prone to data errors when subjected to static electricity.